powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Combat
The ability to utilize elemental forces in combination of physical combat. Also Called * Elemental Fighting Style * Bending Arts * Elemental Martial Arts * Yosojutsu Capabilities Users who posses Elemental Manipulation or its sub-powers and have learned to of infuse their preexisting combat styles with the elements they can control. Variations * Aerokinetic Combat: (Air) skilled in keeping enemies at a distance as well as closing the distance quickly. uses air to speed up movement and increase the power of phyical blows. * Astrokinetic Combat: (Stars) focused on very powerful cosmic energy, it is widely believed that cosmic energy is stronger than earthly elements known abilities would include cosmic storm manipulation and the use of these powers would be similar to aerokinetic combat while the powers would carry a sort of super heated and super cooled affect. * Atmokinetic Combat: (Weather) as a combination of several individual Combat-Variations, extremely variable and flexible, utilizing lightning, tornados, fog, and snow/ice as well as other forms of weather. * Chlorokinetic Combat: (Plant) deceptive and indirect type combat. Can have plants attack from behind while the user distracts opponents. or have the plants aid in attacking and blocking the opponent. * Chronokinetic Combat: (Time) user manipulates the time around the them and the opponent they are fighitng. the manipulation is limited. * Cryokinetic Combat: (Ice) highly adaptable, variable and deceptive, remember that the ice you're on might break under you and it's always slippery. * Crystalokinetic Combat: (Crystal) piercing attacks, defensive walls and weaponry. May have hidden flaws that can be exploited, but those you find may actually be traps. * Electrokinetic Combat: (Electricity) like Pyrokinetic, only even more aggressive but doesn't really work in longer fights. * Electromagnetokinetic Combat: (Electromagnetism) unpredictably flexible, but somewhat dependent to the surroundings for effectiveness. * Ergokinetic Combat: (Energy) limitless capabilities, very effective and hard to master. There are simply too many options for perfecting. * Ferrokinetic Combat: (Metal) tends to use weapons and/or armor. * Geokinetic Combat: (Earth) aggressive style focusing on brutal power and endurance * Geo-Thermokinetic Combat: (Magma) slow but very deadly when it does hit, focuses mostly on brute force, sometimes indirect. * Gyrokinetic Combat ': (Gravity) alternates between heavy and light attacks, using every surface and seriously off-the-wall moves. * 'Haemokinetic Combat: (Blood) messy, vicious and very lethal. Has several different options in both attack and defense. * Hagio-Pyrokinetic Combat: (Holy Fire) light, fire and purification attacks. Very definition that Holy doesn't mean nice, weak or merciful. * Hydrokinetic Combat: (Water) indirect, mutable and tends to wear down the opponent. * Ionikinesis: (Plasma) destructive, corrosive, and really, really hot. May be hard to control. * Kolasi-Pyrokinetic Combat: (Hellfire) vicious, lethal, brutal, do not expect mercy. * Molybdikinesis: (Magnetism) strong, weak, can be drawn together by everything metal or pushed away by metal. * Mystokinetic Combat: '(Magic) like Ergokinesis, limitless capabilities and all the advantages/disadvantages that brings. * 'Naturakinetic Combat (Nature) * Osteokinetic Combat: '(Bone) vicious, uses weapons manifesting directly from the users body. * 'Photokinetic Combat: (Light) incredibly fast, mixing precision strikes with broader effects and unpredictable. Use with caution. * Psammokinetic Combat: (Sand) like Hydrokinesis, but with less brute force and more technique, lots of disorientating moves, difficult to cause major damage directly but gets through every defense. * Pyrokinetic Combat: (Fire) often aggressively direct and brutal. * Radiokinetic Combat: (Radiation) nasty, indirect and has long-lasting effects. * Seismokinetic Combat: (Seismic Energy) a clumsy but powerful style, relying on putting brute strength and power to devastating effect. * Serqekinetic Combat: (Acid) vicious, indirect and lethal. * Spatiokinetic Combat: (Space) various capabilities, ray power yet underhanded, uses teleports, portals * Sonokinetic Combat: (Sound) mixture of disorientation, pain, nausea and direct attacks. * Thermokinetic Combat: (Temperature) lots of variety and offense, little defensive capability, danger of harming user but very powerful, very direct * Toxikinetic Combat: (Venom) nasty, underhanded and downright mean. Don't expect fair play. * Typhokinetic Combat: (Smoke) misdirecting, indirect and disabling, potentially very lethal but not very fast. * Umbrakinetic Combat: (Darkness) deceptive, unpredictable and that last strike will be vicious and lethal. Limitations *Limited to single element at a time until training can be done. * May need to be around and element in order for the power to successfully executed. * Requires combat knowledge. Known Users * Patrick Donovan (The Young Guardians) * Joshua Rauje (The Young Guardians) * Derek Marvin (The Young Guardians) * Natsu Dragnel (Fairy Tail) * Dragon Slayers (Fairy Tail) * God Slayers (Fairy Tail) * Cole McGrath (inFamous) * Benders (Avatar: The Last Air Bender) * Logia Devil Fruit users (One Piece) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece; via "Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk" technique) * Ninjas with elemental affinities (Naruto) * Fighting Pokemon (Pokemon) * Captain Falcon (Super Smash Bros. series) * Zero with his Z-Saber (Megaman X series) * Riders (Kamen Rider) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden' via Ninpo) * Shaman (World of Warcraft) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Article stubs Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Powers by type Category:Ninjutsu Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Earth Powers Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Darkness-Based Abilities